Xai Ascendancy
The Xai Ascendancy, also known as Xyon, is a theocratic oligarchy located in the of . The Ascendancy spans some 30,000 square kilometers (18,641 square miles), and possess a population of 15.1 million citizens, with another 2.6 million living abroad in 10,000 km2 (6,213 sq mi) of colonies in foreign countries under Xai administration. The bulk of Xai territory consisting of its capital city, Oxida Nova, is located underground, and is walled off to foreign visitation. Given that the Ascendancy controls only territories within walled off cities such as the capital and the colonies, the nation is a purely urban one. The Ascendancy is also one of the few totally ethnically and culturally homogenous nations in the world. Founded in 1829 by escaped slave and convict, Ulysses Morgan, the Ascendancy was built using technology far ahead of anything possibly within mankind's current understanding. While on the run for crimes committed in the past, Morgan discovered ultra technologies hidden in the Rocky Mountains, aboard a vessel of extraterristrial origin. Though information collected by Morgan then indicated the race that built the ship was exstinct, it did not prevent him from stripping it of all knowledge, and creating the Xai whom he now leads. Possessing technologies millions of years ahead of anything on Earth, the Xai who inhabit the nation are today the most powerful people in recorded history. Remaining isolated from external contact up until it openly established foreign relations with the United Nations in 2000, the Ascendancy's views and beliefs are largely considered "antiquated", though to the Xai citizens, they view the modern world as godless, immoral, and without redemption, and their xenophobic and fascist beliefs have resulted in cold relations with most of the world, including its largest and most dangerous neighbor, the United States. All of these views ironic given their father's violent past. However, the sheer technological and genetic superiority of the Xai have prevented any wars that would result in a one-sided victory for the Ascendancy. The Ascendancy is an ultra-futuristic industrial power with a national GDP that surpasses all but the United States, China, and Japan, though the actual science behind their economy is poorly understood, meaning that the Ascendancy could be far wealthier than assumed. Given the technologies at its desposal, the Ascendancy is easily capable of out-producing every nation in the world using its highly efficent automated factories, and hard-working population of middle-class Xai citizens. Because of these many traits, the Xai Ascendancy is often regarded as a superpower, if not the predominant superpower of the world. History Main article: History of the Xai Ascendancy Early History Xai of the Xai Formation & Expansion International Contact Modern Era Politics Main article: Politics of the Xai Ascendancy Government Law & Criminal Justice Foreign Relations See also: Xai Public Relations Committee Military Main article: Obsidian Guard The Obsidian Guard is the military body that protects the Xai Ascendancy and engages in offensive and defensive combat operations. Governed by the Xai Ruling Council, the Guard is a single body with no independent branches such as the army or air force. All members are cross-trained to operate all forms of Xai military equipment and technology providing flexibilty and efficency. The Obsidian Guard consists of two parts: an organic force composed of professional Xai soldiers, and an automated force consisted of highly intelligent and adaptable robotic units. The first force known as the Xai Holy Guard, consists of 50,000 members, very small in comparison to the larger American and Canadian militaries around it. However, the Holy Guard's superior technology and training permit it to fight on a level superior to that of elite divisions with other militaries. The second part of the Guard are the Xai Autonomous Legions, numbering five million ultra-advanced combat units. The XAL is composed of autonomous air and land units, the former similar to U.S. combat drones, but with the ability to independently fight without external communication, and superbly armed and protected. The latter are extremely adaptable and independent, allowing for genius-level tactical decisions that the robotic generals supplied to the force are capable of making. They are easily capable of adapting to a changing situtation, and perform better that even the combat forces of the wealthier nations of world. Given that the XAL accounts for 98% of the Xai military force, it is the primary army seen fighting abroad for the Xai. Military service in entirely voluntary, though joining the Obsidian Guard is discouraged by the Xai government and family. By law, the Obsidian Guard may not surpass 50,000 organic soldiers during peacetime, and may not surpass 250,000 during wartime except in certain occassions. Attempts to use the XAL as the primary force and remove all Xai citizens from the Guard have been made, with XAL robotic generals stating they are well-equipped to handle any issues that may threaten the Ascendancy. The Autonomous Legions can be mass-produced, the Ascendancy capable of producing one million units every two weeks on demand. The Xai spend the equivalent of US$572.8 billion dollars (X$114.56 billion) on their military expenditures, or roughly 8.6% of their nation GDP. The Xai do not possess nuclear weapons, considering them to be crude and eviornmently devestating. Instead, they prefer to use neutron bombs which are deisgned to destroy organic life instead and do not harm inorganic objects such as buildings, roads, important facilities, and the like. Also, their impact on the ecosystem is minimal, as only organic life in the radius of the blast, i.e., cities and military installations, are effected, and trival amounts of residual radiation are left behind. The Xai have openly admitted to possessing thousands of the weapon. They also possess numerous ways of transporting them their intended target, such as airstrikes, long-range missiles, and even teleportation. The Xai Ascendancy, being the only nation with the ability to reproduce its technology, operates an extensive defense industry. All arms, technologies, equipment, and vehicles are produced in the capital city of Oxida Nova and government sanctioned colonies of the Ascendancy. Since the Xai do not trust their human cousins, and since humanity is nowhere near where it need to be technologically to use it, the Xai do not export their military technology to other nations, and refuse to import weapons or equipment from abroad given that they have no need for obselete weaponry. An extensive and well-rounded industry exists that allows the Xai to reproduce their weapons and equipment anywhere under any condition. Economy Main article: Economy of the Xai Ascendancy Transport The Ascendancy is purely urban in make up, with all of its territories consisting of multiple cities surrounded by city walls. The walls are the extent of Xai authority, meaning that travel outside of the cities are no longer the concern of the Xai government. Thus, transport within the city limits of the Xai capital and is colonies is of upmost importance, on which they can focus their full attention. Rail transport within the cities are highl advanced and reliable as a means of short to long-range travel. This form of transport is cheap and dependable and economical as its leaves no impact on the enviornment given the Xai's advanced technological developmens. One can move from on side of Oxida Nova to the other in less than thirty minutes, factoring in all of the stops in between the destination. Transportation by road is the primary form of movement within the nation. The roads of the Ascendancy are made of a special material similar to glass and black in appearance. This material, known as sardonikium, is strong, easy to produce by the Xai in low technology areas, and uneffected by weather. The majority of Xai vehicles are built with a capability to drive themselves, doing so at high speeds but with maximum safety and dependablity. Also, they can be driven by the occupants with the same level of safety and high speeds thanks to their superior congition systems. Their vehicles, like the rest of their building materials, are built using sardonikium. Science & Technology It goes without saying that the Xai are the most advanced group of people on the face of the planet, surpassing the United States, Japan, and Germany with grace in the field of technology. They are several tens thousands of years ahead of the rest of the world as far as scientists have been able to determine, though some believe their level of technology to be at least 500,000 years ahead of that used currently. The Xai research little since there is literally little to research. Life extension technologies exist, and this has theoretically given the Xai limitless life, and mental transfering technology also exists, allowing the Xai individual to survive death, and move to a new body prepared for them without losing the person they are. The Xai have also made great strides in the field of space travel, and clearly possess the capability to travel to other worlds. However, they have expressed that they have no desire to do so, though whether or not they will in the future is pure speculation. The Xai do however have many unmanned probes traversing the galaxy, gathering information and images of the stars, planets, and phenomenon of the universe. They dispute the claim that there was a Big Bang, and have refused to work with scientists with other countries that support the Big Bang Theory. Finally, the technology of the Xai is infallable. Critics have stated that this is realistically impossible, as nothing man has even made has never broken. The Xai countered this by saying that everything man makes is imperfect like them, while that made by the Xai is perfect like themselves. Energy The Xai developed a limitless, endless transformable source of energy that can be used for anything for any purpoe at all. The Ascendancy has never had a power outage in its history, and given the source from which it gathers its energy, it will never have to worry about power. They could provide enough energy to run the world for centuries, though they have not. This has been a sore point of confrontation with the rest of the world, who believe it is the duty of the Xai to provide the world with everything it possesses. As the Xai have stated, the world did nothing of the sort with its own, so why should they do what the world considers to be right, when they themselves cannot do what they say is the right thing to do. Demographics Main article: Demographics of the Xai Ascendancy Language Religion Education Healthcare Foreign Colonies Main article: Xai Colonial Authority Culture Main article: Culture of the Xai Ascendancy Literature Music Media Sports Symbols Category:Xai Ascendancy